


water shapes all things (but doesn't break them)

by Serie11



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Battle Couple, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Fjorm grants the water blessing to Laevatein. Laevatein is unsure how to deal with Fjorm's newfound protectiveness.





	water shapes all things (but doesn't break them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrizzyDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzyDreams/gifts).



Fjorm steps up to the raised platform and takes a breath to steady herself. This isn’t the first time she’s conferred a blessing, but it’s the first time she’s done so without the watchful eyes of her older siblings on her, comforting her with their presence. Nothing should be different, but it still _feels_ different. Their absence makes her feel chiller than any snowstorm.

“Are you all set?” Kiran asks. They’re standing just behind the podium, hood drawn up over their head like normal. Fjorm nods once, keeping her expression level. She respects Kiran immensely, and owes them a great deal. She doesn’t want to mess things up in front of them, even though she’s certain that they would understand if she admitted that she was nervous.

“I’m all set,” Fjorm says, lifting her chin to appear more confident. “There’s not much I need, really. Just myself, and someone to give the blessing to.”

She sees Kiran’s mouth curl slightly. “Well I have that sorted. She should be here any moment.” They look towards the great doors of the hall, and Fjorm straightens, tightening her grip on Leiptr. She doesn’t need the lance to conduct the ceremony, but having a weapon blessed by ice helps ease the strain on her. It probably also helps that just having Leiptr in her hands calms her; she always feels ready to retaliate when it’s posed between her fingers, ready to strike.

A single door groans slightly and Fjorm shifts to try and see who it is that Kiran has chosen for the blessing. It’s the pink hair that she sees first – Fjorm can’t help but open her mouth in a small gasp as she realises that it’s Laevatein, the princess holding her head high and proud. Her red eyes glint even across the distance, and Fjorm finds herself meeting them and standing even taller, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of her. Laevatein is her match – they’re of the same age, and are the second princesses of their kingdoms. Fjorm has seen her around camp since Kiran summoned her, but so far they’ve avoided talking face to face. She supposes that now is as good a time as any for a first conversation.

Kiran steps back and cedes the floor to her, and Fjorm stands at the top of the steps and looks down at her. Laevatein calmly stands in proper posture, her hands behind her back, regal and composed as always. Fjorm has always admired that about her. No matter the situation, Laevatein has always been in control of herself.

“Princess Fjorm,” she greets, inclining her head properly.

“Princess Laevatein,” Fjorm says. She descends down the steps to stand at the same level as Laevatein. Up close, she can see that there are flecks of gold in her eyes. “Are you willing to receive the blessing of Nifl?”

Laevatein lifts her chin a fraction higher. “I am.”

Fjorm regards her for a second. “Kiran only asked you to do this because they thought it was tactically sound. That doesn’t mean it’s emotionally sound. You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to. Fire and water rarely mix well.”

Laevatein lifts her lip a fraction of an inch, just so Fjorm can see the glint of her teeth. “No one has _made_ me do anything, princess Fjorm. The Summoner asked me to be here, and I am here, because that’s how I can be of best use to this army. I will serve my purpose with pride.”

“A blessing is more than a purpose,” Fjorm says quietly. “Is a balm to your soul when you are hurt; it a boost to your strength when you fight alongside one touched by Nifl. You can still serve in this army and without it.”

Laevatein’s eyes are stony and determined. “Even so, princess. The dragon of fire has turned his eyes from me; I no longer feel his fire in my bones. I am free to take on a new liege.”

Fjorm regards her for another few seconds, but Laevatein’s shoulders are set and her expression is unchangeable. Fjorm dips her head in acknowledgement. “Very well. Princess Laevatein of the Searing Steel, owner of the blade Laevatein. Do you accept the blessing of the ice dragon Nifl, knowing that it ties you together and that your actions reflect on each other?”

“I do,” Laevatein says solemnly.

Fjorm steps forward and places her left hand on Laevatein’s shoulder, her right hand still gripping Leiptr tightly. The lance starts dusting the ground around them with frost, and Fjorm takes it into herself, breathes it in and out, and places the blessing on Laevatein’s head. “Then I bestow upon you the blessing of water. Go forth and use it in good favour.”

Slowly, a gentle circlet of water droplets and ice shards descend until they settle on Laevatein’s head like a crown. Laevatein blinks but when she reaches a hand up to touch it, the blessing has evaporated. Fjorm watches as Laevatein takes a deep breath in.

Fjorm has been touched by the ice dragon since her birth, so she doesn’t know what Laevatein is going through. Nifl has always watched over her. Laevatein puts a hand over her chest, and the moment settles between them, chill and calm. Then she nods.

“Thank you, Princess Fjorm,” she says quietly. “Can I leave now?”

“Yes,” Fjorm replies. “Princess Laevatein, please feel free to approach me if you have any issues. Those blessed by the ice dragon tend to stay together.”

“…right,” Laevatein murmurs. She turns, and Fjorm watches as she leaves the chapel, her cloak gone blue and white instead of the fiery colours she entered with.

“Are you alright?” Kiran calls from the shadows.

“Yes, Summoner,” Fjorm says politely. “Laevatein was simply the first, wasn’t she?”

“Yes,” Kiran says. “There’s only a few others. Can you proceed?”

Leiptr is chill in her hands, a constant reminder of home. Fjorm holds it close. “Of course. Send the next one in.”

* * *

 

Despite wanting to see her, the next time Fjorm spots Laevatein is on the battlefield. It’s as chaotic as all battlefields normally are, but Fjorm can see that she’s wounded, clutching her blade lower than she normally would, and supporting herself with her free hand. Fjorm looks afield and sees a cavalier mage approaching, deadly lightning magic already crackling in preparation to strike. Fjorm feels her heart leap to her throat and she’s already running, weaving in and around other units to try and get to Laevatein in time.

Laevatein has spotted the mage, but they’re too far away for her to make the first attack. The mage readies a spell, and Fjorm jumps in front of Laevatein, pulling her into her support position so that Fjorm can take the attack. She yells as the first spell hits her, lightning dancing over her, burning the edges of her coat so that smoke trickles up from the edges. The mage goes to strike again but Fjorm is ready this time and she raises Leiptr to make an ice mirror, which deflects most of the blow.

Fjorm retaliates and the mage falls, the threat ended for now. Fjorm looks around the battlefield, intent on any other problem that could emerge.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Laevatein snarls. “I stand on my own two feet.”

“You carry my blessing now,” Fjorm tells her, still vigilant for threats. “In my homeland, we well know that it is impossible to weather the long winter alone. My brother taught me the same thing about the battlefield; that two are always stronger than one.”

She looks at Laevatein in time to see her jaw clench. Fjorm offers her a hand to help her up from where she’d fallen on the ground, and Laevatein considers it for a long few seconds before hesitantly grabbing it. Fjorm pulls her up and maybe their hands linger longer than they should together. Laevatein is running hot, which Fjorm expects in the midst of battle, but there’s a flicker of smouldering coals under her skin which surprises her. As much as Laevatein claims that the dragon of fire has abandoned her, her blood still runs thick with his power.

Laevatein stands beside her but is still obviously injured. “Stay in my support position,” Fjorm tells her. “I can take any hits better than you at the moment.”

“You’d trust that I wouldn’t strike you down?” Laevatein asks.

“Of course,” Fjorm says, feeling slightly affronted before she takes a breath. This was how Laevatein was brought up; she’s only been in Askr for so long. It takes time to get used to these changes. “I trust you, Laevatein. Even if we were once enemies, that is no longer the case.”

Fjorm faces her, as stubborn as survival in a winter blizzard. Laevatein is slightly taller than her, and her cape is still blue rimmed with white, but otherwise her colours haven’t changed. Maybe that’s what she thinks of her own loyalties, too, but Fjorm has seen her fight alongside Shareena and argue with Kiran about battle strategies, and knows better.

“Come on,” Fjorm grins. “Let’s show them what we’re made of.”

Laevatein blinks, shock covering her expression for a moment, before she grins, rusty and red.

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

Fjorm finds Laevatein later, looking out over the parapets of the castle. Her approach is not silent and she’s sure that Laevatein knows she’s there, but the other princess does nothing to acknowledge her, choosing instead to gaze out over the countryside.

“It’s different to how we grew up, isn’t it?” Fjorm asks quietly. Laevatein huffs.

“No fire, no ice… when I came here I almost couldn’t believe a land could just be calm like this.”

“I know how you feel,” Fjorm admits. “I remember when I first arrived, I asked Anna when the first blizzards would come and how we needed to prepare for them… She told me that it rarely snows in Askr.”

“Truly?” Laevatein asks. “How strange.” She takes a deep breath. “I would like to… thank you for coming to my aid on the battlefield the other day.”

Fjorm takes a place at the parapet beside her. “There is no need,” she says. “We are all allies here.”

“Even so, having a debt to you is something I cannot ignore.” Laevatein gnashes her teeth. “So please, let me.”

Fjorm quirks an eyebrow at her but nods. “Very well.”

Laevatein falls to a knee and takes her hand. Fjorm tries not to blush and fails as she kisses the back of her hand gently. “Thank you, Princess Fjorm,” Laevatein says formally. “For saving my life.”

“You’re very welcome,” Fjorm says. Laevatein stands and Fjorm notes the pink dusted across her cheeks as well. “I admit… when I saw that you had come to join us here in Askr, I was happy. Do you remember when we were young, and our countries weren’t at war? We met several times at the midwinter ball. I always wanted to play with you, but I was too shy.”

“Really?” Laevatein asks. “I remember you being there. It’s just as well that you didn’t approach me… I was very harsh as a child.”

“Then not much has changed,” Fjorm says, lifting a hand to hide her smile. Laevatein shoots her a look out of the corner of her eye, as if trying to evaluate how Fjorm meant that. “But even if you remain harsh as an adult… I still want to befriend you,” Fjorm admits. “If our countries are to be at peace again, I think it would be prudent to have friendships between the rulers, do you not? We are both second princesses. I do not think it would be viewed as unseemly.”

“A… friend,” Laevatein says cautiously. She lowers her head, avoiding Fjorm’s gaze. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a friend, besides my sister. And she was always weighed down by the weight that our father put on her shoulders. I do not think I would be a very good friend.”

“Then I’ll have to teach you how to be a good friend. I’m good at leading by example,” Fjorm says happily.

Laevatein eyes her, but then nods hesitantly, as if she doesn’t know if this is something she could ask for. “I think I would like that… to be your friend.”

Fjorm smiles at her. “Good. That’s good.”

* * *

 

When all debts are settled and the two princesses finally are able to return to their own countries, it’s only a matter of time before the tradition of the midwinter ball is started again. Fjorm wears her normal colours of white and blue and gold, and on her arm Laevatein wears gold and red and white. They twirl around each other skilfully on the ballroom floor, and no one is surprised when at the end of the dance Laevatein dips Fjorm into an embrace and kisses her, clear affection in all their movements.

Fire and ice complement each other beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mostly comes from that one time I saw a water blessed Laevatein in the arena and thought huh, that seems like an interesting set up for a story. Also I'm bitter that only the new legendary heroes can use pair up... let Fjorm protect her gf!


End file.
